


In Another Life

by Jijijji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijijji/pseuds/Jijijji
Summary: In another life, maybe you could make it right.(One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda)
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONEEE!!! YAY! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING RIGHT NOW. AND I JUST FOUND THIS OUT RECENTLY BUT HEY! IT'S ACE'S BIRTHDAY TODAY, TOO! SO I MADE THIS SUPER RUSHED FANFIC (PLS FORGIVE ME IF IT'S NOT TO YOUR LIKING AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S LENGTHY??? AND BORING BECAUSE OF THE REPEATING WORDS). I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING FOR HIS SPECIAL DAY. ALSO, IT SAYS HERE THAT IT'S PUBLISHED ON DECEMBER 31 AND I MEAN??? IT'S JANUARY 1 ALREADY *CRIES* SO YEAH, HAPPY READING EVERYONE!!!

"Hey, do you happen to know any hotels nearby?" You heard someone said. Looking up, you see a guy, probably the same age as you, with messy black hair, wearing nothing but black shorts, an orange hat, black boots and a necklace with big red beads. You couldn't see his face because his back is facing you. He's sitting at a stool in front of the counter and asking the bar owner. 

Suddenly becoming aware of your intense stare, he turned around and scanned the area, his black orbs stopping at your figure when he sees you. You had a full glance of his face, and yes, he's cute, with freckles decorating his cheeks. 

He waved and flashed a lopsided grin at your direction, making you blush. This is bad because first, he caught you and two, you realized that he looked so much hotter when he smiles. 

Not wanting to engage in any more unnecessary interaction with him, you stand up and decided to leave the place. The freckled guy, clearly taken aback by your action, watched your retreating figure until he can no longer see you. 

"Why did you leave?" 

You choked on your food when you heard someone asked from behind you. Coughing, you turn around to figure out who caused such shock on you. 

And there he is. 

The hot freckled guy from yesterday. 

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" 

Showing no signs of wanting to socialize, you ignored him and started to eat your food again. But instead of leaving, he sat beside you and stared straight ahead. Does this guy even know how to read the atmosphere?! 

"I'm Ace by the way," he said, but you still ignored him. 

After minutes of silence, you checked on him only to see him ogling at your food. This guy...

"If you want something, you should've said so." 

With this, he turned his attention to you and leaned closer, holding your hand in the process. 

"Then, let me be your friend!"

"I'm talking about the food, idiot. And as you can see, I'm alone, and I prefer it that way," you coldly replied. 

Unfazed, he returned to his normal position and said, "No will do. Good news! I'm alone too, want to be alone together?"

And that is the start of your friendship. 

Though you tried to push him away many times, he keep on coming everyday, persistent as ever. Eventually, you got tired of it and just let him be. You realized his company's not that bad. It's comforting, actually. You also learned a lot of things about him—that he's just seventeen years old like you and has a brother named Luffy. Hell, there never passed a day that he didn't talk about him. He's also narcoleptic, which shocked you the most when you first witnessed it.

Oddly enough, you have a lot of similarities such as you both left home for the sake of your dreams. His is to become the pirate king and yours is to become a doctor. He just docked on the island to gather supplies and after that, well, he said something like challenging Whitebeard, who, according to him, is the most powerful pirate today. You, on the other hand, is staying on this island and tries to acquire as much as possible information on healing people. 

"(Y/N), do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But if that's possible then I like that, to live once again. Why did you even ask that question?" 

"Dunno. But you know, in another life, no matter how many lives this world will offer me, I'm sure we'll find each other again...

and I will keep you company for as long as you like."

You blinked, taken aback?? by ehat he just said. "I'm not gonna refuse that" you said, a smile making its way to your face. 

On the short period of time that you've been spending together, you can't help but feel something more for him. It's not something that you feel for a friend, no. And you can feel that Ace feels it, too. You're being drawn to each other more and more but neither of you wants o address it. It's like you're both afraid of crossing that line, from friends to lovers. 

Also, you have to face it. You both have a different path to take. You can't let your feelings get the best of you, and you both don't want to sink each other's dreams because of the weight of "love." 

No matter how much you enjoy each other's company, the day came when you finally need to part ways. Ace is finally ready to set sail and chase his dreams while you're staying on the island, studying for a bit longer. 

"You know I'm gonna miss you, right?" Ace said, as he prepares to leave. 

"Yep, and you know that I won't miss you, right?" you replied, teasing him. 

Ace just grinned. He doesn't even know how much that makes your heart beat faster. You can definitely feel the tears that's building in your eyes, threatening to spill any minute. Your throat burns as you tried your best to contain it. Ace noticed this and decided to take advantage to tease you, not wanting your crying face as what may be the last memory he has of you. 

"Too much for saying you won't miss me, (Y/N)"

"I-I won't, idiot! What are you even doing here? Just leave!" You insisted, your voice breaking as you did so. 

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. He himself doesn't want to stay any longer, as he also feel the hot drops of liquid that want to escape his eyes. 

You stared at each other for a moment, both of you feeling like it shouldn't end like this. You know you want to kiss him, and he wants to do that too. But at the same time, it doesn't seem like the right thing to do. So you looked away, and Ace, seeing that as a sign, takes his leave. You watch him as he did, his figure becoming more distorted and blurry with every tear you shed. 

"Take care, okay?! Ace?!" 

"Yeah! You too! And (Y/N), though we may never cross paths again, I will find you in another life, okay?! So don't you dare hide from me!" Ace shouted. And even though you can't see him, you know he's crying too. 

You cried yourself to sleep that night. 

You both found each other all alone, and you became each other's company, only for you to drift apart. In another life, maybe you can both stay. 

Maybe you will both stay. 

Maybe he will keep you company for as long as you like. 

-

The snow, white as ever, looking like pieces of cottonballs, keeps falling over you as you walk. All you can see is white no matter which way you look. There are a few snowmen that decorates the gardens and you can see children outside, laughing as they throw snowballs at each other. You make your way to the town's clinic, praying that you'll survive this thick pile of snow that's covering the road. 

As you made your way there though, you see people running, fear written all over their faces. Confused, you continued to walk further, determined to know what's causing them so much fear.

As you reach the shore, you found out why. Looking up, you saw the largest ship you'd ever laid your eyes on, its jolly roger swaying to the direction of the chilly air. Soon, you hear men's voices. Talking, laughing, the noise getting louder as they near the town. 

Whitebeard Pirates. That's the name of the crew that docked in this island. Memories hit you as you watched them from afar. If they're here, then what happened to Ace?! Did they meet already? Is Ace going to come here too? Excitement washed over your body as you thought of the idea. 

But really, these pirates are not causing any harm to the villagers. Many even warmed up to them. Maybe they're just really here to buy goods and drink, because we all know pirates love to drink. 

You sit outside, enjoying your third cup of coffee that day. You watch as the villagers talked with some members of the Whitebeard crew while others are even playing with them. 

"Why are you here all alone?" 

Dropping your coffee, you immediately stood up to avoid the hot coffee from spilling over you. You looked down, the once white snow in the area where the coffee spilled was now brown. Still haven't recovered from the shock, you look up, only to be stunned even more. 

Standing in front of you is Ace. Well, a more matured version of him, or maybe just his looks? You have to admit though, he's more handsome than before. 

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" 

Well, this scene feels familiar. 

"That's all you're going to tell me? No 'It's been a long time' ? Geez, Ace." 

He blinked, trying to process what you just said. Then it finally dawned on him. How come he didn't notice it right away?! 

"(Y-Y/N), is that really you?!" 

"Maybe I'm not," you rolled your eyes, "Idiot." 

"Yeah, I think you're not (Y/N). (Y/N) is a lot smaller than you"

"Fuck you, Ace"

You spent the rest of the day talking to him. He tells you lots of stories—what happened when he left the island, how he met Whitebeard and how he's one of his sons now. He even introduced you to them, which made you totally embarassed. You then told him about what happened when he left and how you're so close to becoming a doctor. 

All the while, you can't shake these feelings. These feelings that you thought you buried deep down and would never come back, or maybe you're just fooling yourself. Because they resurfaced as soon as you see him, and it became intense now that he's here again. Nevertheless, you're happy. And you no longer feel alone again. 

"So, see you tomorrow?" Ace asked once you said your good nights. His stare lingered at you for a moment and it seems like he still wants to say something. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," you replied but kept staring at him. You said your good nights but it seems that neither of you wants to go. 

Ace finally breaks the eye contact and started to walk backwards. Soon, he turned around so all you can see is his back and his reatreating figure. Your eyes sting. Why does it feel like he's so far from you, when you can just run to reach him? 

You don't know what caused you to do it or how you did it, but you just found yourself shouting his name, running towards him like your life depends on it. And maybe it does, he's your life, and you're not letting him slip away from your grasp once again. Atleast not without telling him how you feel. 

Ace turned around quickly, confused as to why you're acting like that. You wasted no time and when you finally caught up to him, you hugged him tight, the tighest you could give someone ever. 

"I really missed you, you know," you muttered, burying your face into his neck. 

"I know. I missed you too (Y/N). So much," Ace whispered into your ear, hugging you back as tight as he could, afraid that it's a dream and he might wake up. 

He pulled back and cupped your cheeks with his hands, staring at your (e/c) eyes. Without hesitation, he leaned closer and kissed you, something he wanted to do for a long time. 

You kissed him back, and at that moment, it all felt right. 

"It seems like we won't have to wait another life for us to meet again." 

Time really flies when you're enjoying yourself. One moment you're kissing each other for the first time and you can remember it vividly, like it just happened yesterday. But now, it's time for you to kiss each other one last time. 

As the Whitebeard pirates prepare to set sail, you couldn't help but to feel lonely again. It's not like you don't have any company. It's just that, there are people who will make you feel at home, and for you, Ace is that person. 

"Let's meet again, alright?" Ace said, tears brimming in his eyes. 

You nod, "Yeah, I'd love that." 

Wiping your tears with his thumb, he grinned at you. "I don't want to wait for another life to find and meet you again. But you understand why I have to leave, right? I'm really sorry." 

"Of course I understand, Ace. You don't have to apologize. Go and chase your dreams and don't worry, because I'll be waiting for you. Always."

"Take care of yourself, alright? I love you, (Y/N). So much."

"I love you too, Ace. So much."

You both found each other all alone, and you became each other's company, only for you to drift apart. And when you meet again, it's as if fate is giving you another chance to be together. To make it right this time. But you didn't. 

In another life, maybe you can both stay.

Maybe you will both stay. 

Maybe he will keep you company for as long as you like.

-

He's an idiot. 

You didn't know it's possible to feel this kind of pain in your life. 

It seems like someone's squeezing your heart, tighter and tighter 'til you can't handle it anymore. You can't even breathe properly. You can't see clearly. You feel like vomiting. You want to shout. You want to scream so loud 'til your throat gets dry and your voice is nothing but hoarse. 

You don't even care about what you look like, how pathetic you are right now. 

All you know is that he's dead. 

Ace is dead. 

He's never coming back. 

Atleast not in this lifetime. 

And it hurts. 

It hurts so much. It's not just in your heart, the pain spreads through your body, piercing every part of it. 

You want to do everything that you want. But in the end, all you can do is sob and clutch your chest, along with the newspaper which contains the article that will forever be engraved in your memory.

What happened to meeting again someday? When you're proud of what you achieved. What kind of game is this anyway? For you to see each other once again, only to lose sight of each other forever. 

You both found each other all alone, and you became each other's company, only for you to drift apart. And when you meet again, it's as if fate is giving you another chance to be together. To make it right this time. But you didn't, placing it in fate's hands to reunite you once again, hoping it'll be generous enough to give you another chance. 

But not everyone is given a second chance, and you should know you're lucky to have that. 

And you now know a third one's impossible for the both of you. 

In another life, maybe you won't waste chances anymore. 

Maybe you can both stay. 

Maybe you will both stay. 

Maybe he will keep you company for as long as you like. 

Surely, in another life, you'll find each other again and fall in love, with nothing to keep you apart. 

In another life, maybe you could make it right. 

No.

In another life, you will make it right.


End file.
